


Master of Illusion

by Medivha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mild S&M, Mind Manipulation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medivha/pseuds/Medivha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When a demon stakes claim over his body and soul, Naruto learns of his curse. Unless he can void an ancient contract that's indestructible--he's bound to Sasuke. However, mind games aside, Sasuke proposes a deal...SasuNaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barren Refrigerator

**Author's Note:**

> General story warnings: yaoi, explicit sexual situations, horror-comedy, mild S&M, mild H/C, future violence, and NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There's no question that there is an unseen world. The problem for most of us is, how far is it from midtown and how late is it open? Unexplainable events occur constantly. One man will see spirits. Another will hear voices. A third will wake up in the middle of the night and find himself stranded on an isle fleeing from savages. How many of us have not at one time or another felt an ice-cold hand on the back of our neck while we were home alone? Poor Naruto has, and he wondered, what is behind these experiences, or in front of them, for that matter? And after death is it still possible to take showers?

Last year for example, Naruto awoke in the middle of the night and saw his good friend's mentor, Gai Maito, who had been dead for five years, sitting at the foot of his bed posing ridiculously. Flustered, Naruto asked him what he was doing there, and to which Gai replied not to panic, he was dead and was just visiting for the weekend.

"What's it like in the other world?" inquired Naruto, tightly clutching his comforter.

"Not unlike this town actually," said Gai, grinning and flexing his muffins of steel. "I have a message for you, Naruto."

"A message…for me?"

"Yeah, I peeped at your profile without my higher-ups noticing," muttered the ghost somberly as if rising from a bloody battlefield. "When you turn sixteen next year, you will make a new friend. One who understands you more than anyone in the waking world."

Smiling lopsidedly, Naruto sheepishly answered, "Heh. Really? A new friend. I look forward to it. Thanks Gai."

At that point, Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, entered his room and saw Naruto talking to a "green silhouette" which reminded him of Gai Maito, but better looking. Finally, the apparition convinced Naruto to join him in a hymn of youth and lotus, which he reluctantly agreed and sang along with a fervent Gai.

_Those days weren't so bad. But now…getting worse…pervy sage's away all the time…_

Lately, sleeping at night became so incredibly difficult to the point that he would lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling for hours. For the past several nights, ever since he met Sasuke, Naruto harbored intense, uneasy feelings that someone was trying to break into his home to shampoo him. In fact, several hours before twilight, he saw shadowy forms flit across the walls, and every now and then Naruto reached for the bat under his bed as a means for self-defense.

The problem is, no one had a vendetta to shampoo his hair. Naruto was safe, entirely safe. But for how long? His dreadful paranoia threatened to create a dichotomy within his mind, that of illusion and reality—his mind split, as his heart, to what's real and what's not real. What if everything is an illusion and nothing exists? In that case, he overpaid for his carpet.

Alone at home and night closing in, Naruto's hackles rose—he felt someone watching him, like a shadowy hand reaching for him, looming nearer than ever. He slowly trailed down the little hall to his bedroom, taking each step with extreme caution as if some unearthly spirit might jump in front of him. Thankfully, though, he met no such startling surprises and entered his private quarters peacefully.

Sprawling on his bed, Naruto dialed Jiraiya's number on his cellphone and nervously waited for the other line to connect. He knew Jiraiya was unreachable during these 'missions', but he might be lucky in catching the sage on a break. His godfather could deliver him from this lonely misery.

Jiraiya finally answered, "What's up kid?"

Heartbeat speeding up, Naruto said everything in a breath, "Where are you? I didn't even eat dinner yet, or shower. I can't do anything without…just—just when are you coming back?"

White noise could be heard as though the line threatened to break apart.

"Old man? You still there?"

"Yeah," is the response.

"I feel like someone is watching me."

He heard his guardian sigh. "No one is watching you, Naruto."

"But," stuttered Naruto, desperation choking him, "I still don't feel safe. Right as soon as you left, the neighbor from across the river vandalized the front yard, littering live snakes on the lawn."

"Nice try, Naruto but there is no other house."

Frowning, Naruto felt his breath hitch. "What? No that's not…I'm not lying to you!"

"Well then what are you talking about? The only neighbors are miles away. We live on a remote hill. Not to mention by a river and forest, so it's natural snakes come and go since it's their habitat."

"I…I'm telling you, he must have lied to me…"

" _Naruto_ —you'll get through this like the other times."

The pressure in his chest skyrocketed. "I'm not making this up, believe me!"

"I can't just come back every time you feel your hunches, Naruto. We've gone through this. Fetch the incenses from my cabinet and meditate. You're old enough to tame these sticky situations on your own."

"I can't grow out of something like this, don't you see? Let tonight be the last time, I promise I won't ask you to come back again."

"Calm down."

 _Is he…?_  "So you'll come?"

Static roared over the fragile connection between them.

"You won't need me. I've set up powerful seals around and inside the home," upon Naruto's whine, Jiraiya added further, "Malicious entities can't cross the barriers. What? You don't believe in me and what—you think I'm just saying this for kicks? You're safe, kid. Drink the sleeping medicine on the kitchen counter and close your eyes. In twenty minutes you'll be fast asleep."

"Right. Sure..."

"Naruto…"

"I'll be alright, thanks," added Naruto, despite the sinking feeling in his chest.

"I'll be back by the end of the week. This mission is taking a while longer than I had planned."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but through the open door, he saw a dark shadow rapidly flit across the hall. No words can explain the amount of terror which seized him at that moment. He stopped breathing and his gut weighed a bunch of bricks. Shakily, he got off the bed, phone forgotten. Who just ran down his hall? Or better yet,  _what_  ran down his hall?

With utmost trepidation, Naruto tip-toed out of his room and he stood in the very middle of the hall, and upon seeing no one, he felt obliged to admit that his imagination went rampant again. However, at that moment, a terrible sound erupted from downstairs—the sound of metal pans falling. He had no metal pans, he thought horrified and so Naruto quickly retrieved the sturdy bat from his room and then ventured to the first-floor kitchen.

Clenching the bat in his hand, ready to swing at anyone who dared to surprise him, Naruto anxiously flipped the light switch, and the whole of the kitchen illuminated before him. At first, all seemed normal save for the dirty floors and the lack of upkeep when it came to the dishes. Upon a thorough inspection, however, Naruto discovered that his refrigerator had been ransacked and that the delicious rice balls he made the other day were missing.

His stomach let out an unhappy growl upon discovering that there will be no food tonight. The barren, entirely empty fridge glared at him mockingly.

"Damn you ghost!" Naruto spat, momentarily forgetting his fear, "I was going to eat that tonight too."

As if hearing Naruto's exclamation, loud footsteps sounded from upstairs. Bristling, Naruto froze and strained his ear to catch air of which room the awful noises came from. When he heard the footsteps again, he noticed a distant quality to them, and that the mischievous poltergeist haunted his attic. He'd need to get up to the attic at this late hour, how perfectly dreadful.

"If it's a ghost then a bat won't do…" Naruto thought seriously, contemplative enough to rub his chin. "I need to get some of those spell tags Jiraiya, that pervy sage, recommended."

 _But how can it be a ghost, if it took your rice balls? Ghosts can't eat!_  His subconscious had a good point. But to Naruto's experience, people presented more trouble than any apparition could. But who would be in his house?

 _A homeless person, obviously._  "But if he's armed?"

 _Then you'll have to kill the intruder._  "Kill? No, no…God no! If I kill a homeless person in this house, wouldn't he be stuck haunting the place for eternity?"

Despite the frightening realization, he drifted slowly to the stairway, and warily progressed up the steps as though to avoid any harsh creaking noises. Alas, the last stair step he trod emitted a dreadfully slow creak, much to his disdain, causing goose bumps to burgeon all over his skin. The person upstairs must have heard his noisy advancement because Naruto heard a frightening bustle upstairs.

Thump! Bump.

Was that his heart, or someone thrashing around up in his attic?

Naruto clenched the base of the bat tighter, and ever gingerly made his way down the dark corridor. On the way, he passed his brightly lit room and took a peep, his eyes surveying every inch from corner to corner. When he found everything appeared normal within his quarters, he proceeded down to the end of the hall towards the wooden door leading up to his attic.

Fisting the doorknob, Naruto whispered, "Here I go…."

He pushed the door open and stood back, waiting a little bit before entering the darkness, as if reconsidering. Bat in his grip, Naruto carefully ascended the little steps up to the attic. Every step higher, he ascended deeper into the darkness. Frantically he thought, he must make a run for the light switch, and so for the next three stair steps he fumbled quickly and when reaching the attic floor, he dashed to turn on the light.

Unfortunately, the attic harbored a single light bulb, of low wattage, and the corners of the attic remained obscured in darkness. Naruto whimpered involuntarily when he saw shadows of the objects in the room projected onto the wall as funny yet frightening shapes. He saw no one. And he freaked. How could there not be anyone up here? He was sure he heard footsteps and very loud at that.

However, his eyes noticed right away the most unusual thing. Sprawled on the dusty floor by the attic window, was a parchment scroll, about a meter long with ancient incomprehensible writing. Someone, whoever invaded his attic, found this scroll and unrolled it for him to see.

"Whatever this is…must have been up here for ages," Naruto said with a breath of wonder, "I never knew…"

"It's a contract. A nuptial agreement, I'd say," said a voice behind him.

Frightened out of his wits, Naruto turned around, swinging his bat. However, he swung at the air, and he saw no one.

"Right here, moron. Are you blind?"

At that, Naruto immediately made out a pale figure sitting on one of the rickety chairs in the darkest corner of the room. The light scarcely touched the stranger, only revealing a haughty silhouette whose legs were crossed.

Gulping, Naruto tried to sound intimidating, "Get the hell up and face me!"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind Naruto as if by a violent wind, effectually startling him. It is impossible to describe how terrified he felt, he almost died for fear right then and there. Though his heart skipped three beats, he dared not to turn his gaze away from the intruder and kept a tremulous stare on the shadowy form.

"Well, well, you seemed to have prepared yourself for me," said the man mockingly, still seated cozily in the darkness.

 _He…he sounds…_  "Sasuke?"

"Want to know a little secret?"

Stiffening into a hard rock, he bit his lip and said nothing.

Sasuke's voice broke the silence with a frighteningly melodious voice. "If you, and only you, say my name three times, I'll instantly be at your side. You're a master of seals, don't look so surprised."

"You mean…like Beetlejuice? This isn't funny! Stop screwing around," shouted Naruto, tightening his hold on the bat, "Get up and face me!"

"Just this once, I'll let you speak to me like that," he replied huskily, "I wanted you to know a little about me first before I played rough."

Angered, he blew out like a fuse. "Why? So you can lie to me again?"

Naruto wished he hadn't said that. The light bulb started to flicker out, and he was engulfed in darkness. His heart almost gave out, especially when he heard Sasuke approach him. There was no escape. The door was sealed shut behind him, and he'd been swallowed in pitch blackness. He couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, let alone the bat he wielded.

He felt Sasuke violently snatch his weapon away. "Do you even know why Jiraiya left?" he asked tauntingly.

 _No…_  Naruto's throat constricted when he felt Sasuke's cool breath.  _I can't see anything…_

"It was  _me_. I needed to get rid of him. See how nice I am? I could have killed him. Instead, I've given him quite a nice distraction on his mission."

Instinctively, Naruto furiously backed away until he tripped over something hard and metallic. He fell backward and his head collided onto a soft pile of antique pillows, causing a lot of dust to rise and penetrate his innocent lungs. His legs felt numb down to his toes and in this vulnerable state he thought any second he'd die, that the other boy would dash his head with the bat that he confiscated.

The light flickered on again. Naruto, coughing his pained heart out, looked up to see Sasuke looming over him with a cat-caught-the-canary smirk. How could someone so handsome be this dreadful? And after all they went through, after everything they did together!

Sitting up, he glared hotly at the lofty pale boy. "What do you want?"

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's index finger hooking under his chin, pulling his face closer. Midnight eyes descended into his sky of vision like two dark, unforeseen planets and they coldly gazed down at him, omniscient and all-knowing. He felt the heat radiating off Sasuke and his chilling breath like waves. Naruto shivered, fear paralyzing him like a potent poison, and he was still helplessly riveted on the floor. That is, the heavy unknown burdened him from rising to his feet. This wasn't the same Sasuke he met several months ago or the same person he'd befriended these past few weeks.

A stranger. This man is a stranger.

"You see, Naruto," whispered Sasuke, glaring intently into uncertain blue eyes, "I've found myself in a dire strait and I require your deliverance."

"What? No," he mumbled. "I can't help you…"

A dark shadow cast over Sasuke's face. "Can't or won't?"

Confusion struck Naruto like a deafening thunder, and he blurted out, "I think you have me mixed up with someone else."

"Naruto Uzumaki, 17th generation of the Senju clan…no, I'm not mistaken."

 _The hell?_  "Senju who? Listen, I have no clue what you're talking about. I think this is a giant misunderstanding—"

Sasuke jerked away, almost violently, and retreated further back into the shadows, murmuring, "Idiot."

Ignoring the insult, Naruto imploringly asked, "So, can we clear up this misunderstanding and call it a night? Obviously I'm not who you think I am."

"This isn't a misunderstanding."

The deadly threat laced in Sasuke's voice sent him aquiver.

"At first, you kindled doubt in my mind," professed Sasuke, eyes gleaming balefully, "Though you do remind me of myself, before I learned the truth."

 _Is he insane?_ Naruto scowled. "What truth? Explain yourself."

Sasuke drifted closer to the boy, again, and sneered, "That we're cursed."

" _Get out!_ " growled Naruto jabbing two fingers forward threateningly, to which Sasuke only smirked. "How dare you? After what we've been through, after I let you into my life! And now? You threaten my family, stalk and harass me. Not to mention break into my house. And then say I'm cursed?"

In that moment, Sasuke kneeled down on an eye-to-eye level with the petulant blond. "Your powers, your abilities, you don't think they happened from a coincidence, do you?" Sasuke whispered, in an uncharacteristic gentleness. "Naruto?"

"I can't trust you."

Sasuke simply stared at him. " _Try._ "

"No," murmured Naruto, suddenly realizing how close Sasuke was, and he breathed nervously, "You lied to me. I thought you were normal, I thought  _we were_ normal. You said you lived in the house across the river. But none of this is true!"

"I always tell the truth. Even when I lie. You can trust me."

A cloud of deep intensity hovered over Naruto's flushed expression "No...it seems I can't."

Slowly, Sasuke's lips curled upwards. "Oh?"

"Because the house doesn't exist." Horror and dreadful insight seeped in like icy liquids into his veins. "It was an illusion...you created it."

"Very good, Naruto. Did Jiraiya accidentally give you that idea over the phone?"

 _He was listening to everything...watching me._ "Why would you do such a thing?" growled Naruto.

"Because," answered Sasuke, schooling an expression as blank as paper, "I wanted to meet you under normal pretenses. That is, before I needed your help. I can't wait anymore, you have to understand."

Stiffening into a ramrod, Naruto felt the air grow heavy and weigh down upon him. "And that involves what, Sasuke?"

"Well, first I want you to acknowledge the nuptials our ancestors agreed upon," he continued slyly when Naruto blinked bewilderingly. "You do know what that means, right?"

Naruto hesitated and swallowed hard. "No, are you talking about that scroll over there? I see it but I can't read it…"

"It means you are entitled  _to me._ "

He leaned away from the smug boy. "I'm not entitled to anyone."

"You are, and you're going to help me."

"You keep  _saying_  I have to help you," he fired back, brows furrowing, "but I don't know how I possibly could, and why I'd do it…"

"Don't you know  _anything_?" asked Sasuke almost bitingly, to which Naruto glared daggers at him. "Why you are the way you are, why your parents are dead, why  _I'm_  here…"

"Apparently, I don't," he deadpanned in return. "Alright Sasuke...here's the deal. I will take this scroll to a trusted interpreter and have it translated. If your name's on it, and it turns out we have weird kinship ties, who knows? I'll call you over for dinner and we can talk...but..."

Naruto glared hotly before finishing with, "I refuse to deal with someone I can't trust. So I'll walk you out of my house, and don't bother me or my friends again. Consider this a warning."

With that, he sucked in a shaky breath and trailed for the door. He wanted to get out of the attic. He wanted  _out_. He wanted his bed and to pretend Sasuke never harassed him. That their friendship and history wasn't a lie. That this actually's a joke. He wanted to fall asleep and be left alone. He wanted food, too, but life was tough. Perhaps those missing rice balls symbolized his perpetual need or hunger for sanity. He groped the wall for support, and walked around Sasuke, desperately hoping that he wouldn't be stopped.

Alas, Naruto froze when he heard Sasuke angrily demand from behind, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Escorting you out of my property," fumed Naruto, turning to face the other, too tired and hungry to really consider his situation. "Didn't you hear what I said? Our talk for tonight is done."

After a tense moment, Sasuke said as dark as sin, "You're done? Well, so am I."

The light flickered out. Darkness swallowed Naruto whole, who unable to see anything again, frantically groped the wall. Terror seized his heart like a hostage at gunpoint. Was this it? Was he going to be tortured tonight?

In a second, he heard Sasuke leave the attic through the door, and the sound of the lock clicking.

_No…_

Naruto flung himself onto the attic door. He fumbled frantically for the knob and discovered that it truly was locked. He sensed Sasuke on the other side.

He cried out, banging the wooden surface, "God damn it Sasuke, open this door!" When the other said nothing, Naruto belligerently added, "I don't know what you want from me, but whatever it is I  _can't_  help you with it."

The deep monotonous voice replied, "You can. And you will."

In a ferocious roar, Naruto heaved for air. "Sasuke, come on! Don't leave me in here."

No response.

Hot red rushed to his face, and he slid to the ground.  _Just damn it all to hell_ , he thought, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  _Why me_? Tormented, Naruto wondered, who will deliver him from misery? A shrink, hypnotist, or death itself? He felt in a word, suffocated.


	2. Deal or No Deal?

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Naruto…"_

Yes? Naruto tossed from side to side, eyes screwed shut.

" _Do you know what we are?"_

Darkness drowned him, he couldn’t afford to choke. Where did the world go? Sweat trailed from his temples, pulse roaring in his ears. He hugged his knees to his chest in the swamp of his sweat.

" _You and I are cursed…"_

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open. Laying in his bed, he panted, "Sasuke!"

The bed? He swore he fell asleep in the attic last night! Haggard breaths escape in whooshes.

Sasuke betrayed him.

He could almost feel their friendship sift through his fingers, like picking up the detritus of a city obliterated. Sasuke's nuclear confession from last night rushed through his mind and Naruto's heart raced.

"Sasuke?"

As he made his way into the bathroom, he caught the reflection of his almost nude form in the wall-mirror.

My clothes? “I don't remember taking them off."

 _What happened last night?_ Naruto squeezed his temples, massaging the rampant confusion out of his tightening muscles.

"Could it have been that kind of dream? Of the future…?"

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Naruto only popped his head in to check the scene for safety. He didn't trust  _anything_. Upon seeing the toilet unoccupied and the shower wide open and vacant, Naruto finally stepped in. He took off his boxers before turning the shower on. Without closing the curtains, he rubbed the loofah sponge up and down his body. Constantly surveying around for anything suspicious; up, behind, his sides. He couldn't put into words just how infinitely nerve wrenching it was to feel a shadowy hand reach for him…only to find nothing of sort when checking with his eyes.

 _Craw! Craw!_ A wild raven wildly sounded, while perched on the open small, round window.

Startled, Naruto froze in terror. As though a lightning bolt struck before him, he slowly looked up at the small dark bird stupefied—noticing how its gleaming eyes seemed to size him up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at the bird. "I'm trying to shower."

 _Ka, Ka, Ka!_  The raven flapped its wings. Tilting the feathery head up and down.

"Alright, shoo!" Naruto raised both his hands to wave the bird out through the window, however…

In that moment, the beady dark eyes swirled into a red. Frightening crimson: a design of an eye which no bird nor any creature should have. Demonic circle with the backdrop of blood red.

Terror seized him like chains. Breaking free, Naruto jolted out of the shower and yelping on his way out he grabbed a towel. Running out of the room with a towel clinging to his waist, he padded across the hall, and looking back—he saw nothing coming after him.

Slowing down, with eyes widened into saucers, he screamed at no one, "This isn't funny!"

Gasping for breath, he stumbled back into the wall for support. "I know it's you…Sasuke…"

Standing like an idiot, dripping wet, in the middle of his hall, Naruto pulled at his hair. "You'd stoop so low as to stop me from a decent shower. What kind of demon are you?"

Just as he opened his mouth to further rant to the air, he felt claws digging into his shoulder.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed, as the feeling of bony knives penetrated his bare collar too.

 _Ka, Ka, Ka_! The same raven perched on his shoulder, pecked at his cheek as if to a metronome promising pain.

"Get off!" he howled, the sharp jabs at his neck sent him stumbling. "How…I didn't even see—"

Unmercifully stubborn, the bird glared with the same red burning eyes. Naruto's breath hitched. However when he tried to slap the creature off his bare skin, the raven retaliated by unrelenting pecks and jabs.

"If you think this will get me to help you," he growled, heating up in fury, "Then you're dead wrong.  _Wrong Sasuke_! Do you hear me?"

That's when he heard _it_.

The dreadful sound of a chorus of wasps. As if he’s in ancient Egypt, as if cursed into seven days of plague. No—no: not wasps. The sound morphs to an orchestra of birds flapping their wings, erupting from his bedroom. One by one like missiles, a bird flew into the hall aimed towards him.

"Shit, this is insane," Naruto roared, turning on his heel.

Running from the black pilot jets, the raven perched on his shoulder took flight. Though instead of giving chase it disappeared into the opposite direction.

Swinging his arms, Naruto built up incredible momentum. As he made his escape, he dived into the guest bedroom. He failed to shut the door behind him completely. And like rocket launched bullets, a flock of ravens pounded themselves after him—cornering Naruto into complete misery.

With no time for thought—Naruto jumped out of the window.

He cried out at landing. His feet made the first impact and then he tumbled into the grass. Pain shot up both his legs—at first, it was unbearably awful. Thankfully the cutting pain faded into a dull ache, and soon he felt normal again. He propped himself off the ground, groaning and cussing under his breath.

The flock of ravens whirled up into the sky, glaring down at him. They all cawed at him as if laughing at his helplessness. Eventually, however, they dispersed.

After he brushed the stray grass and dirt off his bare chest, Naruto heaved a great sigh of relief.

From the forest around, he picked up the fresh smell of dewy grass and the poignant waft of the pine trees. The relaxing whiffs lapped at him as he sprinted across his back yard and around his home. Of course, he hoped to God that the front door wasn't locked, dreading the very idea of not being able to enter his own house. That Sasuke’s fucked up mind games would come to a hault.

"Almost there," he panted, slowing down once his porch was in plain sight.

It was then Naruto noticed a pink Volkswagen Beetle parked in his driveway. Sakura's car.

Sakura.

He froze, blood turning cold as the ice on Mars. No way. No way.  _No way_ …

"Naruto!"

Standing on his porch several paces away, Sakura banged on his door almost frantically, her hips swaying ever so slightly at intervals. She had her back turned to him and hadn't noticed his presence yet.

Continuing to knock on his door passionately, she yelled, " _Naruto_!"

He instinctively backed away, his tremulous blue eyes fixed on the petite figure of Sakura. What was she doing here? Sinking under high pressure, his mind tumbled into a panic—bustling crazily like the stock exchange right before closing time. He couldn't let her  _see him like this_. Not when he felt as mangy as a shipwrecked sailor: naked, except for the single towel around his waist. And Sasuke could be anywhere! Sasuke…could be lurking in the shadows, watching him from the trees, and who knows what else.

Not to mention if it was  _any_  other day, Naruto would have jumped for joy just to be around her.

Finally, and bravely, Naruto waved his arms and called, "Sakura-chan, over here!"

Sakura jumped, startled out of her wits. She turned to face him rather snappily. "Don't scare me like that, idiot!"

Upon capturing the full body portrait of Sakura, Naruto's eyes gleamed. Her wonderful figure clad in a flora dress, and her long bushels of rosy hair struck him speechless. She was so beautiful in the worst of times.

She scowled at his silence. "Why the heck haven't you answered my calls?"

Sheepishly grinning, Naruto scurried over to her. "I was out in the back yard. Busy fixing something."

Sakura's eyes hardened into steel. "Fixing what? In a towel?"

"I—uh—the weeds. I needed to pull out the weeds. And I was hot, okay? Didn't feel like wearing…" Upon seeing her disbelief, Naruto changed the subject. "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't tell me you forgot,  _Naruto_ ," she growled, her hair standing on end, "I can't believe you…"

"Huh?" he murmured, a childlike innocence creeping into his expression. "I'm sorry. What did I forget this time?"

Sakura stared at him for a long moment, and then she sighed. "Don't you remember that today is the blood drive? You agreed to help me host it."

"The blood drive…?"

" _Yes_ ," she grit out, her fists clenched.

"What are you talking about? I don't remem—oh…" Naruto tapered off, frowning when the haze in his mind cleared.

Deep shadows of disappointment etched on her expression. "Yes, you said I could pick you up at 10 AM sharp."

"I—I remember now! But…doesn't it start at  _one_  o' clock? There's still plenty of time—"

"I know. I brought you breakfast," Sakura said, cutting him off and waving a brown bag in his face, "I wanted us to eat before we went."

Naruto stared at the brown bag as though it radiated in holy light. "You brought me food? Wow Sakura-chan, you're amazing! I love you!"

Sakura fought the smile off her lips. "So aren't you going to let me in?"

"Uh.”

His mouth hung open, and in the first time in ages, he really did feel stupid.

“It’s not a question, Naruto. Let me in.”

“Hey, y’know, uh—I was thinking—how ‘bout I just meet you at the place?”

"Excuse me?"

Fighting down the terror of his adrenaline, he explained, "My house has bugs that I'm trying to work out…I haven't cleaned, it's so messy. Not only that but it's infested, and I know how you hate insects, ne?"

"Naruto," she narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed. "Please. This is important to me. I wanted us to go together, and you promised me."

"But Sakura-chan!" he cried desperately, "I'm not breaking the promise. I'll be there with you, I just can't—"

Glistening tears threatening to fall out of her beautiful eyes, instantly garroted him.

 _She's not_... Naruto furrowed his brows and frantically said, "Why are you…"

" _Because_ ," she exploded, wavering from head to toe, "I've been so nervous all of last night, and all of this morning, and I was really relying on you. I need you Naruto, can we just stick to our plan?"

"But the bugs—"

"I don't care about bugs! As long as you're with me," she said stubbornly. "So will you let me in?"

 _If it isn't locked_. "Yeah," he replied, shakily, as the bright smile instantly dropped off his face.

Stepping forward, dreadful anticipation building in his heart, Naruto turned the knob. The door opened.  _Oh thank you!_  Success. Although, his gut told him that the triumph was short-lived, and this was a terrible idea.

However he relished the victory anyway, and Naruto remained fixated on his porch, sighing in relief. Sakura sent him an odd look, shrugged, and entered the foyer without waiting for him.

She took off her shoes and hung her jacket on the coatrack.

When Naruto finally shut the door behind him, Sakura pegged him with a question:

"Those Louis Vuitton shoes by the door, whose are they? And this Burberry coat hanging on the rack? I didn't know you could afford, let alone appreciate this style of fashion!"

Of course, the question sounded absurd to Naruto's ears, to which he only managed a feeble: "Huh?"

Following her trail of vision, Naruto noticed a pair of jet black, suede loafers sitting by the door. Those clearly weren't his. Whose were they? And he didn't recognize the dark navy trench coat hanging on the rack either. Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes. Only one possible answer sprung to mind.

 _Sasuke's_ …

"That bastard," growled Naruto, so low that Sakura didn't hear.

What was Sasuke? Demon, human, something in between?

But is there such a demon that takes off his shoes and hangs his coat up before entering a home, like a decent gentleman would? Well, what a civil demon that is. A demon who also fancies prodigious, European fashion. No. Something's not right. For despite his inexperience with these matters concerning dark demonic creatures, he sensed an incredible level of danger. Black and white, demon or human, good or bad, these were all too simple questions. Sasuke may be right in the middle grey areas.

Although, as soon as Sakura skipped away into his kitchen, Naruto grabbed a fistful of the Burberry coat and brought the material to his nose. And like a ruffled puppy, he inhaled the scent, which he figured to be Sasuke's…

Cinnamon, vanilla—a blend of smells he found utterly intoxicating…quite opposite of what he'd expected, for a demon's blend involved the perfectly foul rotting sulphur, corpse stench. What did this mean? He whiffed more of Sasuke's trails, feeling a wave of skepticism.

 _What am I doing?_  He pulled away roughly, glaring at the luxury garment. Shaking his head slowly, he mentally berated himself. That Sasuke, he smelled too nice and appeared too handsome—but Naruto knew better—it was all a guise thanks to ill, dark magic.

Haggardly, Naruto trailed his way into the kitchen. "Do I have to donate blood too?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course," Sakura answered hotly, as she buttered some toast and bagels.

"Okay," he quietly replied, sitting on a stool and slumping tiredly. "Do I get a reward?"

He swallowed a lump of regret when Sakura turned on him with a demonic expression and a knife in her hand. " _Reward?!_  This is about saving people's lives! One pint of blood will save three lives, Naruto. That's your reward."

"I just—I was hoping for a gift card to Ichiraku's Ramen bar! I'll donate anyway…you know that."

Before he had time to smile at the girl, he felt a cold tongue lap at his foot. Flinching at the abrupt sensation, Naruto nearly choked from his surprise. Under the table he saw a python slithering around his feet, threatening to bite him any second. Sasuke's, no doubt. He bit his tongue and glanced over at Sakura, who seemed entirely oblivious as she plopped two bagels into the toaster. A cold sweat broke out and he remained as still as he could.

_If Sakura sees this, she'll panic!_

"You have no sense of humor, you total goofball," she deadpanned, drying her fingers with a paper towel. "Where's the restroom?"

Naruto fidgeted sporadically and fumbled in his seat. "Actually, why don't you hold it in? Let's go to the blood drive right now! We need to get there early, don't we? And we can just eat in the car—"

"I can't believe you'd tell me to hold 'it' in!" she glowered, smiting him hard with her fist, "I drove out of my way to come see you. Not to mention you leave me waiting outside for fifteen minutes! And while I use the restroom,  _get dressed_  will you?"

That's right, he's still in a towel. He's really out of it now.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, twitching the whole time she spoke. "Upstairs, the first door on your left. I'll be dressed before you know it!"

With that, Sakura whirled around and left.

Stumbling out of his seat and gasping in relief, Naruto reached for the knife at arm's reach, which happened to be the blade Sakura wielded moments ago. He took it into his grip and aimed the sharp edge at the creature threatening to bite his feet. In one confident fell swoop, he flung the blade at the serpent. Somehow, he managed to have a perfect aim and the knife pierced the slithering python right through its head.

The creature hissed before it fell limp and liquid oozed out of its wound.

 _Whoa…awesome…_  "Next shot is through Sasuke's eyes," he joked under his breath, grinning.

Stooping down to carefully eye the dead creature, Naruto checked for any markings. Any clues. However this creature truly appeared earthly and plain; although somehow it's connected to Sasuke, he could find no physical bindings or seals.

Thus, Naruto quickly cleaned up the mess on his floor with a broom and lots of Lysol. His tiled floor sparkled clean. Good as new. Sakura would be back any second now, and then he'd have to deal with her—and he wasn't sure which was more deadly: Sakura or a starving jungle python?

Sitting back onto the stool, Naruto waited for his breakfast to heat up. Although he bit his lip and fumbled with his fingers anxiously, he needed to prepare for Sasuke's next—

"UWAH!"

Sakura's scream tore at him and his heart died at the awful sound.

The next few seconds were a blur. He darted out of his stool so fast, that it fell over. Naruto soared up the stairs, his fear for her safety driving him like rocket fuel. He sought the bathroom like a heat seeking missile.

Without hesitation, Naruto slammed the bathroom door wide open, yelling, " _Sakura-chan!_ "

"Hello, Naruto."

The world spun at 300 kilometers per second. He felt woozy. His heart clenched so tight that he heaved for breath.

_Not you…_

Groping the door, as if to tear it off in a ferocious roar, “I said I’m not helping you! So why are you here?”

Sasuke was sopping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Relax, idiot. Isn't it obvious? I was showering."

"Showering in my house," Naruto returned hotly.  

"The shower back home isn't working, so I'm using yours." Sasuke smiled so faintly that it passed imperceptibly. "You don't mind, I hope?"

 _You don’t have a home._ Where does Sasuke really live anyway?

Ironically, they both were clad in only towels. And he suspected Sasuke purposefully set up this scenario. "So that's the game you're playing," he said, blond brows knitting together.

"Game?" smirked Sasuke, now eyeing him with amusement. "You're so far from the truth it's almost funny."

"No Sasuke. You have no right to talk to me about the truth," snapped Naruto like a band stretched too far, "And I swear to the Gods, if you say another word about us being cursed— you have no goddamned idea what you're getting into by threatening me.  _No idea_!"

Apparently his loud vociferations emblazoned the heated tension further. Especially the fire in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto…" he said daringly.

"Not only will I refuse to help you!" ranted Naruto fervently, "But I will purge you from this house forever, and don't think I haven't dealt with crazy quacks like you before. I have. If you're a demon in disguise, even better. I'll fucking have you turned to dust or slime for trespassing and threatening me and my precious persons!"

Sasuke seemed unfazed, until he reached out slowly. Two pale slender fingers aimed at him like a gun, before pointing at Sakura's unconscious form laid out by the toilet seat. "Naruto. Listen to me carefully. This girl walked in on me as I was just putting on this towel. She hasn't eaten for days, and I can tell you she’s hypoglycemic."

Panting from his outburst, Naruto instantly stiffened at the words.

“She may go into shock, do you really want to waste time threatening me?"

 _Shock?_ "How would you…"

Falling to his knees, he cradled Sakura in his lap. She remained frighteningly unresponsive. Every fiber of his being throbbed in anticipation. This is his fault for giving into her tears, letting her walk into his home infested with Sasuke's foul magic.

Immersed in Sakura, Naruto completely missed the way Sasuke's eyes darkened, and how the chiseled jaw clenched subtly. Perhaps it was a good thing Naruto became so preoccupied her, otherwise Sasuke's bulwark of a stoic mask may have been exposed.

Dripping wet, Sasuke drew closer and closer, till he towered over the kneeling blond. "You care this much for her."

Rather clumsily, Naruto checked for her vitals. Almost jumping for joy, he found a strong pulse beating within Sakura. She must have been startled on an empty stomach and fainted. With all his money, he reckoned that as soon as she had walked into the bathroom, Sasuke transformed into a grueling, hideous creature, scaring the living daylights out of her poor soul. Stroking her softly, Naruto whispered tenderly to her, willing her to wake up…to no avail. Her low blood sugar and sudden fright combined caused this.

"So, who's this?" questioned Sasuke smirking, a hint of disgust mingling in his voice. "Don't tell me this is your girlfriend."

Unconsciously, Naruto held Sakura tighter. "Step away…stay back…I swear—"

"Naruto, I realize," interrupted Sasuke in a silky voice, as he wiped away the drenched, raven tresses from his dark eyes, "I may have overdone it this morning."

"You overdid it the moment you stepped foot in my life!" he shouted automatically, like a cannon ball set loose.

That's when Naruto snapped his gaze up at the boy looming over him and he wished he hadn't. How is this even possible? That the first friend he'd ever really make would turn out this way. This friend he thought he made, only for it to be a sham.

Like a magnetic pull, his gaze riveted onto the sight of Sasuke's taut chest and the glistening drops of water sliding down the creamy, pale skin. Hypnotized by the fact that he may be in another illusion. The situation may be false, the body may be false, the pleasant scents—all false. What was real? Illusions. Sasuke must have entrapped him? When? Was he dreaming still?

 _Real_ , said a voice. Naruto knew that voice inside of him. His supernatural conscience. His immoral compass, guiding him out and into trouble daily.

The warm steam wafting from the running shower effectually shrouded them both in an enigmatic cloud. He could feel the warm tingles of the moist air against his risen hackles. Not to mention most of the water vapors condensed into small droplets, trickling down Sasuke's stoic, emotionless face. Indeed, a beautifully cold expression manifested in all of his features. And yet, Naruto noticed Sasuke's dark eyes harbored an intense concentration of heat: hotter and denser than all the steam and tension in the room.

As if reveling in Naruto's mystified reaction, Sasuke's dark eyes smoldered intensely. "I was thinking…"

 _If this is real, and not an illusion_ …

"That I know so much about you," Sasuke trailed off, a dark pleasure twinkling through the mists, "and you apparently know nothing of me."

 _Then I ought to tread lightly_. Naruto's mind became blank. Yet, his heart reacted as though a pacemaker had been inserted into his chest.

Sasuke tilted up his head in amusement and a fire cackled in his gaze. "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

A bolt of intense awakening shot through Naruto's mind—a deal? At this, he unfolded from the floor like a tiger and his voice came out surprisingly resolute and determined.

"I don't make deals with demons."

"Oh?"

Swallowing hard, Naruto hoarsely blurted out an accusation, hoping it would be confirmed or denied.

"You're a demon with the appearance of a human."

"What are you talking about? Hn, you’re really naïve. Why does that even matter?" asked Sasuke, moist lips twisting into a smirk. "The point is you can benefit me, Naruto. You can help me. And if you do, I'll reward you. If you want me out of your life, say it and I will vanish without hesitation…as soon as you give me your help."

A dark cloud flitted over Naruto's wavering brow. "I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?" questioned the other, matted raven tresses shadowing a sly expression. "Anything you want in the world in exchange for your help."

"You're deranged aren't you? I told you I don't make deals with demons," he spat, swiping at Sasuke with his fist, "So go back to he—!"

The last syllable hitched in his chest as Sasuke shoved him up against the wall quite painfully. His back slammed so hard against the surface that the impact forced a gasp from Naruto.

"Don't talk to me that way. Not when I'm being extraordinarily civil," growled Sasuke into his ear and smirking he continued, "Why turn a fair offer down? Are you an idiot? How about I promise the safety of your girlfriend, as long as you comply with my request?"

Naruto closed his eyes in a grimace. "Don't do this Sasuke."

"You thought we were friends, didn't you?" breathed Sasuke, sounding fascinated, "When we met as neighbors, you lit up like a star. And you're broken over the truth—you think I've betrayed your trust, you think I'm hurting you on purpose for my own deranged pleasure."

"What the…get the hell out of my mind!" gasped Naruto, throat tightening from surprise.

"You're so intrigued about me, why I appear this way, why I know the intimate details of your life. Oh don't cringe so tightly, Naruto. Yes I hear your thoughts—but I've always heard them. This is not new…this is part of the…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"The curse."

Breaths haggardly escaped his quivering lips. Naruto felt every muscle tighten down to his core. "No. I don’t believe it." He shook his head vehemently, as if flinging doubts out of his thoughts. "I don’t want to help you with whatever sick thing it is you want…just kill me and leave her alone, she’s got nothing to do with it."

“What did you say?" growled Sasuke, eyes slanting up in contempt. "I’m not going to kill you. I need you. I’ve been trying to be nice about it, so one last time Naruto. One last time I’m warning you. Deny me your help, and I will return and return…your ill dismissal tenfold."

Glancing fearfully at Sakura's unconscious body, Naruto steeled up.

"Alright. Fine, fine let’s do this. Let's make a deal…on  _my_ terms."

He didn't fail to notice Sasuke quirking a brow in subtle amusement.

"Let me hear it."

"You want my help? I have two conditions. One is the time and the other is the place," started Naruto in a rough voice. "Let's schedule an appointment, a set time. I'm—I'm a busy person, Sasuke…I have work and other obligations. If you want me to hear you out fully and give you my best, then I need to have my time wide open."

"I intended for this anyway, go on," urged Sasuke, pressing harder into him.

Even upon the feel of Sasuke's wet warm body leaning against him, Naruto concentrated keeping his mind blank as possible, for if the other delved into his true intentions, this may not work.

"Second, is the place," explained Naruto, maintaining an even tone and expression, "I want you nowhere near my friends. Anyone I care about. We will meet somewhere isolated and I get to choose where."

When he saw the focused stare drilling into him, Naruto felt his heart pound faster and forcefully. Until Sasuke smirked, pulling away. Then he let out a breath of relief, for it seemed his words worked.

"Well? Since you stipulated the conditions, give me the specifics," Sasuke coldly asserted.

"I…I don't have the specifics right now."

A look of annoyance crossed Sasuke's features like a malicious brush stroke. "And you expect me to idly wait until you grace me with an appointment? No. Tonight: eight o'clock."

Naruto turned red as a lava plume. "That's too soon! I don't even know if I'll be home by then. Please Sasuke," he entreated automatically, but Naruto caught the shimmer of surprise in Sasuke's expression at his words.

"Tonight, I will be waiting, you decide whether your pathetic job is more important than her," came the icy reply. "However, if I find that you chose to run, hide, or stall this, be prepared for insufferable consequences."

"I won't run," he ground out.

A dreadful, cold chill manifested in Sasuke's now barren eyes. "Arrive one minute late, Naruto, and I will think otherwise."

"I won't run, and I won't be late," Naruto repeated, nearly spitting at the insinuations. "And besides you're the one who broke  _my_  trust, not the other way around. If anyone here should be suspicious, it's me."

After a tense pause and moment's consideration, he heard Sasuke respond in a monotonous, silky tone, sending shivers down his spine:

"I'm not suspicious, just discerning."

With that, Sasuke left. Choosing to walk out of the door in that moment.

Chasing after him, Naruto looked out into the halls, truly finding Sasuke nowhere to be seen. Though, the towel which had been wrapped around Sasuke's muscled waist seconds ago laid discarded on the carpeted floor.

What the hell? He didn't even want to imagine what that meant.

At that moment, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Oh…N-Naruto?"

Her sudden voice sent him jumping. Scrambling towards her, Naruto asked wildly, "Sakura-chan, are you alright? What happened?"

She blinked several times before propping herself up. "My goodness, was I imagining it all?"

"Imagining what? Tell me what happened," he demanded, giving her his hand.

Turning rubicund, Sakura answered, "I—I didn't know there was someone showering here…I walked in and I saw him totally naked—I—"

"And that's it?" sighed Naruto, partly relieved and partly dismayed. "I thought he hurt you."

"So then I didn't imagine it all. Who…was that, Naruto?"

The question rung loudly in his ears like a church bell. Deafening. Chilling. For last night he discovered Sasuke for the first time, even though they befriended one another for some weeks to months. Who? He didn't know who, or if the better was question what: what was Sasuke?

Tonight he was going to find out.

Naruto looked away, his blue eyes flashing. "That's my neighbor, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I feel so humiliated and I didn't even get to apologize!" she rambled all in one breath.

"I…Listen, you need to eat something, okay?" he barely managed to rasp out, his throat scratchy from all his shouting prior. "I'm going to change really quick. Wait for me in the car."

Sakura must have noticed Naruto's damp and disheveled appearance, for she raised her gentle hands to straighten his tousled bangs. And as he let her continue fixing him, a sigh of relief escaped Naruto's parted lips. At least for now, Sakura and he were safe…yet what is safety but another illusion?

However, he failed to see a deep shadow dancing in her evergreen eyes. She scowled imperceptibly, some heavy resentment dwelling for a second before being replaced with unquestionable adoration for Naruto.

However, all that rung in his mind, was that he'd take care of Sasuke tonight. He'll put the traitor in his place, for even threatening Sakura and Jiraiya. It didn't matter what truth Sasuke claimed to know or have...he'll put an end to all this...


End file.
